


Needy

by wafflesandkruge



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, dinner date, idk what nikolai is tbh, lawyer! zoya, needy nikolai, some semblance of fluff at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandkruge/pseuds/wafflesandkruge
Summary: Zoya and Nikolai are having a dinner date, but Zoya is a bit distracted and Nikolai feels as if he isn't getting the attention  he deserves.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Promised I'd write Zoyalai fluff after my streak of angsty stories, but I think it speaks a lot to my character that this fic is super short

“Zoya,” he practically whined, dragging out the last vowel of her name.

“Nikolai,” she responded with the same whine, though in a noticeably flatter tone.

“You promised to have a dinner date with me. Not do more lawyer work while I eat alone.” Indeed, Nikolai was seated across from her at their dining table with a mouthwatering array of steaming dishes from their favorite Chinese place spread across it. And instead of focusing on the food and her boyfriend, Zoya was engrossed in a murder case she had to deal with in court next week. She jotted another note down on her notepad and turned the page.

“This is important. I’m almost done.”

“You say that every time,” Nikolai sighed. He picked up his chopsticks and began filling her plate for her.

Zoya tuned out his melancholy humming and scanned the details of the murder. “Sleeping pills…waited until he was out cold, then took a kitchen knife…called police later said she found him-”

“I hope you’re not getting ideas, love.”

“You’re not worth the effort of staging a crime scene, Nikolai.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Another two minutes of concentration passed before Nikolai tried another tactic.

“Say ahh, Zo.” He waved a soup dumpling tantalizingly in front of her, just over her packet of documents. She decided to humor him and leaned towards him with her mouth open, still reading.

She’d unconsciously moved across half the table when she felt Nikolai press his lips to her forehead instead of the delicious broth of the dumpling in her mouth. She finally tore her eyes away from the document and gave Nikolai an exasperated look. “You romantic sap.”

He pecked her on the lips. “Put your work away and after dinner, there’ll be more of where that came from.”

She made a show of considering his proposition as she slowly leaned back into her chair. The packet was set aside as she twirled a strand of hair and gazed at Nikolai’s playful eyes. “Deal. Now pass the stir fry."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @wafflesandkruge on tumblr for more writing, updates, and rants!


End file.
